List of reflexes (alphabetical)
A list of reflexes in humans. *'Achilles tendon reflex'— jerking of the ankle when the Achilles tendon is hit with a tendon hammer while the foot is relaxed, stimulating the S1 reflex arc. *'Accommodation reflex' — coordinated changes in vergence, lens shape and pupil size when looking at a distant object after a near object. *'Acoustic reflex' or stapedius reflex or attenuation reflex — contraction of the stapedius and tensor tympani muscles in the middle ear in response to high sound intensities. *'Asymmetric tonic neck reflex' (ATNR) or tonic neck reflex — in infants up to four months of age, when the head is turned to the side, the arm on that side will straighten and the contralateral arm will bend. *'Babinski reflex' *'Baroreflex' or baroreceptor reflex — homeostatic countereffect to a sudden elevation or reduction in blood pressure detected by the baroreceptors in the aortic arch, carotid sinuses, etc. *'Biceps reflex' — a jerking of the forearm when the biceps brachii tendon is struck with a tendon hammer, stimulating the C5 and C6 reflex arcs. *'Brachioradialis reflex' — a jerking of the forearm when the brachioradialis tendon is hit with a tendon hammer while the arm is resting, stimulating the C5 and C6 reflex arcs. *'Babinski reflex' — in infants up to one year of age, and also in older individuals with neurological damage, a spreading of the toes and extension of the big toe in response to stroking the side of the foot. *'Blushing' — a reddening of the face caused by embarrassment, shame, or modesty. *'Corneal reflex' — blinking of both eyes when the cornea of either eye is touched. *'Cough reflex' — a rapid expulsion of air from the lungs after sudden opening of the glottis, and usually following irritation of the trachea. *'Crossed extensor reflex' — a contraction of a limb in response to sensation of pain in the contralateral limb. *'Eyeblink reflex' *'Flexion reflex' *'Galant reflex' — in infants up to four months of age, a rotation of the upper body towards one or other side of the back when that side is stroked. *'Hoffmans reflex' *'Knee jerk' or patellar reflex — a kick caused by striking the patellar tendon with a tendon hammer just below the patella, stimulating the L4 and L3 reflex arcs. *'Moro reflex' — only in all infants/newborns up to 4 or 5 months of age: a sudden symmetric spreading of the arms, then unspreading and crying, caused by an unexpected loud noise or the sensation of being dropped. It is the only unlearned fear in humans. *'Nystagmus' *'Palmar grasp reflex' — in infants up to six months of age, a closing of the hand in response to an object being placed in it. *'Photic sneeze reflex' — a sneeze caused by sudden exposure to bright light. *'Plantar reflex' — in infants up to 1 year of age, a curling of the toes when something rubs the ball of the foot. *'Pupillary accommodation reflex' — a reduction of pupil size in response to an object coming close to the eye. *'Pupillary light reflex' — a reduction of pupil size in response to light. *'Ocular accomodation' *'Orienting reflex' *'Rooting reflex' — turning of an infant's head toward anything that strokes the cheek or mouth. *'Shivering' — shaking of the body in response to early hypothermia in warm-blooded animals. *'Sneeze' or sternutation — a convulsive expulsion of air from the lungs normally triggered by irritation of the nasal mucosa in the nose. *'Startle reflex' — see Moro reflex above. *'Sternutation' — see Sneeze above. *'Suckling reflex' — sucking at anything that touches the roof of an infant's mouth. *'Triceps reflex' — jerking of the forearm when the triceps tendon is hit with a tendon hammer, stimulating the C7 and C6 reflex arcs. *'Vagovagal reflex' — contraction of muscles in the gastrointestinal tract in response to distension of the tract following consumption of food and drink. *'Vestibulo-ocular reflex' — movement of the eyes to the right when the head is rotated to the left, and vice versa. *'Yawning' References * Category:Reflexes